


Green and Red

by Kishirokitsune



Series: Kidgeweek 2019 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Black paladin Matt, F/M, Green Paladin Keith, Red Paladin Pidge, Roleswap, could be read as plationic Keith/Pidge, kidgeweek 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kishirokitsune/pseuds/Kishirokitsune
Summary: Keith finds Pidge in a bad state after Matt goes missing from the Black Lion's cockpit and does what he can to reassure her about the future.





	Green and Red

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my last entry for Kidgeweek! It's been a long, exhausting week, but worth every minute. I hope everyone has enjoyed it!
> 
> Kidgeweek 2019, Day 7: Roleswap

He found her sitting by herself in one of the unused rooms, still dressed in her red armor and with the lights dimmed. For a moment, he stood in the doorway, unsure whether or not it would be appropriate to go in and check on her. He doubted she really wanted the company after the terrible loss they'd just experienced, but what if that was exactly what she needed? Someone to sit by her side and remind her that there was still hope.

But was Keith really the right person for that?

Surely someone like Hunk was the better choice, with his ability to understand people. Even Lance, as obnoxious as he could be, would know the right way to offer her comfort. It was tempting to go find one of them, but that would mean leaving Katie alone, and he couldn't do that.

Maybe he could help.

He knew what it was like to worry about missing family; he still hadn't found where Shiro was, though he had a trail of clues to chase after. He stood the best chance at coming close to understanding how she felt upon seeing the empty cockpit of the Black Lion.

Keith quietly walked into the room and settled in next to the Red Paladin, who leaned into him the moment he was still.

“I can't believe he's gone again. Just like that. I- I don't understand. Why Matt?” she whispered brokenly. “And now it feels like everyone expects me to lead... I know it's what he wanted, but I can't. I'm not like him.”

Keith wrapped an arm around her shoulders, turning so she could rest against him more comfortably. “No one expects you to be like Matt. You'll be a good leader just by doing things your way, Katie.”

She sniffled, reaching up to rub her eyes. “But what if I can't? What if I disappoint everyone? Or they think I've given up on finding him again?”

“No one is going to believe that,” Keith said firmly. “All of us know how much Matt means to you and that you would never consider giving up on him. Just like I would never give up on Shiro. And if it helps at all, you could never disappoint me.”

Katie tilted her head to stare up at him with watery eyes. “You really mean that?”

Keith nodded. “I do. Look, can you really see any of us leading the team? Imagine _me_ trying to lead everyone. It'd be a disaster.”

She giggled and the sight of a smile on her face set part of Keith at ease. He couldn't believe that his words were actually helping her feel better, at least for the moment. It was all the truth too; he'd probably lead the team into danger on their first mission, too wrapped up in his thoughts of being the perfect leader to stop and think things through. Katie wouldn't do that. She was smarter than that.

“I think you'd do okay,” she said softly.

Keith bit back his immediate thought that she was the only one who would think so. He was there to help her, not get lost in his own self-pity. “And you'll do amazingly. Matt will be so proud of you when we find him again.”

For a moment, he thought he'd messed up in mentioning Matt again. Katie's expression fell and she dropped her head, pulling her legs up to her chest as she curled into him. Keith shifted again to better support her.

“We'll find Shiro too,” Katie said, quiet but determined. “We'll beat the Galra and find both of them – and your mom too.”

Keith smiled and agreed with her. And together they sat, enjoying the silence and each other's company.

 


End file.
